


See no evil, feel no evil

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hear no evil- especially not the one slithering under the skin of the Snakes around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See no evil, feel no evil

However they had ended up here, it doesn’t matter when clothes are ripped open and off, when mouths meet mouths in fierce clashes of teeth and tongue. Which one is behind of Kaz and which one is front, he doesn’t know and doesn’t care because there are hands turning his head to meet a smirk and a kiss, and hands tugging open his jackets and slipping underneath his shirt. Both of them even smell the same; gunpowder, iron, cigars.

 

”Good boy,” murmurs the voice in Kaz’s ear, making him groan as the one in front of him- it’s Venom, of course it’s the Boss that is now- chuckles and slips Kaz’s shirt off his shoulders, his grip gentle but firm. Kaz blinks, dazed and breathless, his lips burning.

”Don’t talk to me like I’m a dog,” he manages a snarl, even as Big Boss slips hands around his waist to tug open his belt.

”I was talking to him,” Big Boss says, that voice irritatingly casual, even as his teeth dig into Kaz’s shoulder. Venom’s hands massage Kaz’s torso, find a sore spot to make him wince.

 

”Sorry,” Venom murmurs and makes it up with a kiss that’s slower and more sensual. Kaz groans, clings onto his leather-clad shoulder. It’s hard to see anything in the darkness of the room, especially sandwiched between the two Snakes. Both of them are hard, pressed tight as they are against Kaz from either side. Kaz shivers, leans his forehead against Venom’s shoulder and tries for Venom’s belt.

 

”Get it open, open-” Kaz hisses but is yanked back against a broader, stronger chest.   
”Don’t be so over-eager, Kaz,” Big Boss scolds him and grabs his groin through his pants, massages it before Kaz can get a word of protest through his lips.

”Fuck off-” Kaz grunts but then his gaze flicks back to Venom, to see the smile that remains on that shadowed face and how the now bared hands have opened up his trousers and pulled them down.

”Good boy,” murmurs Big Boss again, easing his grip on Kaz’s clothed erection but not withdrawing his hand. He keeps up with slight caresses.

”Open them properly,” comes the voice again and Kaz’s mouth dries up when Venom shifts his hips to pull his trousers down all the way to his knees.

 

He isn’t wearing anything underneath.

 

”Shit,” is all Kaz can say. Big Boss hums, amused and then his heavy presence withdraws but only to better manhandle Kaz on his back. Glad for the darkness of the room- with only the moon casting strange shadows over them- Kaz feels heat climbing all over his body. Venom leans down and kisses him upside down, his fingertips gentle against Kaz’s throat. It distracts him from Big Boss who pulls off Kaz’s pants with few swift movements.

 

”Come here,” Big Boss murmurs and while Kaz can’t see it, he just knows how his former friend is beckoning for Venom to come closer. And Venom does, clad in his lasting silence, never letting Kaz forget that he’s still here. His warm hand keeps stroking Kaz all the way to his legs. Big Boss is the one who takes his place then by Kaz’s head and he’s not gentle when he kisses. Kaz croaks when gloved hands wrap around his throat and squeeze, just enough for it to get hard to breathe.

”Spread your legs a little more, Kaz,” Venom’s whisper goes almost unheard but his touches don’t go unfelt. Kaz gasps for air when Big Boss’ grip loosens and they kiss. The thighs part and open up for Venom who traces each scar with loving hands, even murmurs a compliment or two. Kaz barely hears them as Big Boss takes him apart with just a kiss and a wandering hand down his chest.

”Think you can take my dick?” Big Boss asks then, his lips twitching into a smirk when Kaz shows his teeth. Kaz inhales, takes few deep breaths and opens his mouth when Big Boss straightens and unzips his trousers, bringing out his impressive length.

”Good boy, Kaz,” Big Boss says, voice almost mocking even as the hand on Kaz’s head isn’t holding hard.

”Now, take it in.” Kaz reaches with his hand for Boss’ thick thigh and grabs it. His moan is muffled by the thick, throbbing length.

 

Venom has slicked up his fingers with their (first) bottle of lube and pushes his fingers in in the same rhythm as Kaz starts to suck the Boss. It’s easy to see that Big Boss is pleased, he even lets Kaz take command of the pace.

”Don’t stop,” Boss says, stroking blond strands. His hips move, just slightly to urge Kaz to go faster. Kaz’s eyes are closed, his cheeks hollowed out from the force of his sucking. Venom’s own cock throbs, probably leaks on his pants but he doesn’t do anything about it. Loosening up Kaz is the first task, his own pleasure comes next. Besides, Kaz’s arousal fills his every sense this way, his body trembling because of his and Boss’ ministrations.

 

Venom puts his free hand to work as well and pulls back the foreskin, handles the tightened balls with the lazy experience of someone who’s done this often before. His two fingers inside Kaz become three, then four. Kaz has started to moan and drool, a sliver running down his cheek. Big Boss strokes it with his thumb, now taking command of the situation and not stopping even as Kaz gags. Venom rubs himself against the sheets and lets Kaz’s cock flop out of his mouth with a pop, not eager to let Kaz come too early. Both have opened their leather jackets but haven’t taken them off, the Boss doesn’t seem to want to take off his gloves either. Venom knows just how good leather can feel against heated skin so he’s glad for Kaz and glad for himself.

 

”Boss,” Venom says as he withdraws himself from Kaz, who lets out a whimper of disappointment. Boss pulls out his cock from Kaz’s mouth, smiling as he smears pre-cum on chapped lips and watches as Kaz sucks on a sticky finger. Then Boss reaches to grab a handful of Venom’s hair and kisses him, sucks on his tongue until Venom swallows hard.

 

”Go on,” Big Boss says and they change places once more, like sharing one mind and one goal- as they do. The man and his phantom. Kaz licks his lips, his muscles quivering and they haven’t even started yet.

”You’re… quite good with that,” Kaz grunts when Venom brings his cock to Kaz’s lips.

”Glad it felt good to you, Kaz,” Venom says and guides his cock in slowly, watching with intense heat in his eye as Kaz’s lips wrap around the tip, as his eyes flick back up.

”You’re doing good. You feel good, Kaz,” Venom continues to murmur, even as Kaz squints his eyes shut when Big Boss starts pushing his cock in. Venom gives him only a glance, watches how hard Boss grips Kaz’s thighs and how swiftly his hips start to move in a thrusting motion. Kaz moans, does his best to keep on sucking even as Boss’ dick fills him so well, even as a gloved hand wraps around his cock.

 

”Good, you’re doing so good,” Venom keeps murmuring, his hand still keeps stroking Kaz’s hair. Kaz is unable to continue sucking, his hand fisting the sheets as Boss’ rhythm quickens, his hips snapping faster and faster. Venom wraps his own hand around his cock and strokes it, makes sure to watch Kaz’s gasping lips, those desperately aroused expressions on his face. Venom loves him so much so instead of coming over his face, he leans down and kisses him. Kisses his scruffy cheeks, his eyelids, pays no attention to the way Big Boss spills his load and leaves red fingermarks on Kaz’s thighs. Venom kisses Kaz on the mouth and holds back his own climax, no matter how much Kaz’s hot tongue makes him want it. Venom’s thighs are trembling as he straightens and looks at his boss.

 

Big Boss smirks once more, brushes back his hair. Like this, with shadows all over his face, he looks more like the phantom than Venom. Venom nods at the silent order and then concentrates on Kaz, pulls him on his knees again.

”How do you feel?” Venom asks, pulls him against his chest.

”Go on,” Kaz says, his voice husky. He turns his head and gets a sloppy kiss then another cock pushing against his entrance.

”Fuck,” Kaz hisses, his hand scrambling for some sort of balance and finding Venom’s shoulder.

”Hold on.” Venom strokes his chest, pauses on his nipples to play with them, to pull them and pinch them. Kaz twitches.

 

”Good,” is said but it’s with a heavier, darker intonation and then there’s Big Boss again, dominating and towering over both of them with just his presence. He faces Kaz this time, turning his head forcefully to kiss him, to steal whatever another curses he has on hold.


End file.
